Under that
by DRag0n3ss
Summary: Basically a humor stoy about whats under Kakashi's mask. R&R plz
1. The Plan

**Under that...**

**By:DRag0ness**

So, my second fic, humor, good?

* * *

"I'm going to see it! I'm going to see it!"sang a very happy (and very dorky) looking Gai Maito.

It was a beautiful day in Konohakagure (hope i spelled that right) and everyone was happy, everyone was smiling, even the very angsty Hyuuga Neji was doing the very same as everyone else.

It was strange to see a shinobi dancing across rooftops even in a shinobi village. Who knew this dancing and singing could affect someone's good mood? When Gai had reached the Hokage's Tower he started singing even louder, the singing had caught the short tempered Hokage's attention.

"What is the meaning of this unbearable racket!"demanded a very angry Tsunade. "I can't concentrate! Its already bad enough that I have a old perverted man in my office and now some public performer or something outside of my office yelling out some sappy poem or something! What is the meaning of all this!"

"Thanks for the mention,"stated Jiraiya very sarcastically.

"I'll go take care of that immediately, " said Sakura on cue, beckoning for Jiraiya to get out. Then she hurried out the door to take care what ever this singing was.

"La la la la la la la la la la la! I'm going to see it!" sang Gai. But before Sakura came, Lee had arrived on the scene.

"Gai-sensei is doing some youthful! I must follow!" shrieked a very excited Lee. Right to his word he started dancing around copying Gai's movements and singing along to this very "youthful" song.

"What in the world are you two doing?" demanded a very annoyed Sakura.

They both stop dancing, Lee disppeared around a corner the minute he saw Sakura to hide a blush that was coming to his face.

"I have just devised the perfect plan to overthrow the not so great Copy Ninja!" called out a very triumphant Gai. "I will ambush him by tricking him into the forest where i shall see the face that has been hidden from the naked eye since the day this not so great person was born!" trying to imitate an evil genius's laugh but ended up being dehydrated from all the singing and dancing he had been doing, Gai had collapsed onto the roof top with raspy breathing.

"Is that all?" questioned Sakura impatiently.

"Of course not! Then, i will take a picture, blackmail him into listening to whatever i shall order him to do or i will expose his face to the whole wide world! I will show the world who the true genius is!"sputtered Gai.

"Well then, can I help? I have been dying to see his face forever but its just hard, it would be nice to finally see it, " said Sakura very sweetly.

"Help? I, the beautiful blue beast of Konoha does not need any help! I only help other people!"

"Fine suit yourself" Sakura stalked off. But before she went around the corner she yelled back "And do be quiet or i will send your superior to shut you up forever!" But after shestarting talking to herself in a stage whisper; "At least i know his weakness."

Now this was something that had finally caought Gai's attention. So he grudgingly trudged after a very triumphant Sakura to find out what this weakness so he can better the chance of his plan be successful.

* * *

I know Jiraiya is a bit OOC but yeah, what else was he suppose to say?

**DRag0ness**


	2. Help

**Under That: Chapter 2**

**By:DRag0ness**

* * *

Down the street came a very triumphant Haruno Sakura followed by a very sorry looking Maito Gai.

"Can you please tell me?" begged Gai in a very sweet voice to Sakura "I'll let you help me, but if you don't want to then maybe i can treat you to ramen? Or may be i could give you some spandex?" Gai immediately pulled out some green spandex proudly.

"You actually carry that stuff around?" said Sakura turning around with a very sympathetic look on her face.

"Its not stuff!" eclaimed Gai "Its wonderful stretchy spandex! Very comfortable for training,very soft and you can never get itchy wearing this type of fabric unlike that stuff you call cotton that you wear! Also it is very addictive!"

"Cotton is soft too!" right after Sakura spat that out she punched him with all her might. She just couldn't stand being insulted by other people. She had left a bump on his head bigger than all of the bumps she had made on Naruto's head.

"I'll tell you if you let Naruto in on this too."

"Fine. Now can you please tell me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" By that time he was already on his knees trying to make a puppy dog face. But instead he looked like some undiscovered lizard.

"We have to go get Naruto first."

"Awwwwwwwww..."

-------------------------------------------------

Luckily for Gai, Sakura found Naruto very quickly at Ichiraku Ramen eating his 16th helping of Ramen that meal. They filled him in quickly on what they were planning to do.

"See Kakashi-sensei's face? Yowza! Wow, so much help and we have been waiting forever Sakura!"

"Thank you." said Gai proudly.

"Naruto remeber the bell test? How we found his weakness?"

"Yeah," said Naruto spitting out some ramen in the process.

"We are going to use it to see his face!"

"Sounds fun."

"Do you have the camera right now Gai? Because I know that Kakashi-sensei is coming back from a mission through the forest. "

"YES!" he shouted in delight. "Now i'll be able to get a picture earlier!"

"Yeah whatever, hmm. What shall we do after we see his face?"

"Dunno, think of it yourself"

"Hey! Your the smart one!"

"That doesn't mean I have to think of everything!"

"Your mean Sakura-chan."

"I wasn't mean before?"

"Not as mean as you are now."

"I cans how how mean I really am right here right now." Sakura stuffed her fist into Naruto face as a threatening gesture.

"Go ahead," he shot back bravely.

"Are you going to fight back?"

"Why would would I fight back to a girl?"

"Hah! So you will let me show you how mean I can-"

"Can we go now?" whined Gai interrupting their fight.

"Oh yeah," they both said in unison.

"But don't interrupt next time," warned Sakura who hated being cut off. "Or else-"

"Lets go!" yelled Naruto.

"Now you interrupted me!" she punched his head and another bump appeared on a unfortunate person's head again that day.

They hurried out of the shop but were stopped by Ichiraku because Naruto didn't pay his bill. When he finally finished counting out his money, they headed off towards the direction of the forest.

But then they decided to include more people so they headed out to find team 10.

----------------------------------

"My favourite fruit are maraschino cherries!" declared Ino.

"Thats not even a cherry! Actually, its not even a fruit!" shot back Chouji being an expert on food as always.

"How troublesome," muttered Shikamaru.

"Yo guys! Wanna see Kakashi-sensei's face?" Naruto shouted.

They all looked up.

"You won't be able to see it, so I'm not going," was all Shikamaru said.

"Whatever Shikamaru says, he is always right, so I'm not going. I'm staying with Shikamaru,"declared Chouji.

"He's not always right you baka!" scolded Ino "I'm bored so I'm going and one of you are coming with me. Any volunteers?"

Silence

"Fine, then I will force one of you to come!" screeched Ino.

Sakura, Naruto and Gai turned around so they wouldn't have to see the bloody fight. But that didn't prevent them from hearing what was happening. They heard a lot of screaming and kunai flying through the air. After another minute of it, it stopped. They turned around. Shikamaru and Chouji lay on the ground exhausted while Ino was only a bit dusty.

"They both decided to go, and we're free now so we can leave right away," Ino dusted off her hands.

"Ready boys?"

The 2 defeated shinobi nodded their heads right away.

"Lets go!" howled Gai.

And he headed off towards the sunset.

"Whoops, wong way," he said flying past them in the opposite direction.

"Wrong way again," he headed to their left.

"NOT AGAIN!" he ran to their right. They followed him since he finally headed in the right direction.

* * *

**Soooo...review. plz.  
**

**DRag0ness**


	3. The End

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even if I want to._

**Under That; Chapter 3**

**By:DRag0ness**

_Okay, I'm making this chappie the last chapter in the story. So enjoy!!!!_

* * *

They followed Gai slowly while trying to figure out why there was a sunset when it was only noon. Maybe genjutsu or ninjutsu?

"Get up in the trees! Hurry!" whispered Gai. They all jumped up and looked to where Gai was heading before they got up there. They heard voices coming from that direction. Then they saw it was just some of the messengers from the Fire Lord and his wife. But she didn't have her cat though.

"Let's just hope Konoha can get my dearest back," they heard.

"I hope they don't assign it to one of us," whispered Naruto.

"Shaddup!!" Sakura told him in a stage whisper, then, you know, the usual treatment, with all the blood and gore? If you don't get what I'm trying to saw then nevermind.

"They're gone!" Gai jumped out of the treen he was hiding in and did his good guy pose and flashed everyone a super smile.

"It's a good thing I warned you in time! Now let's keep going!"

He ran to the sunset.

"Whoopsie Daisy!" Then he went the right way super quickly and soon he was out of sight. The he came back to wait for them.

"Come on! Lets go while the spring time of youth is still young and before you drain out your youth just standing there!"

They all gave him blank stares.

"You know? Youth? Nevermind, lets just go quickly!" They all started running after him.

When they arrived at a proper clearing where Gai inspected properly.

"Good, now since we are to ambush Kakashi, we are to act like him and think like him." Gai thought for a minute.

"Okay, he is always, we are already late, what else? Hmmm, I guess thats all. All we have to do now is wait."

They waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waiting and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited and they waited. But he never came.

They all fell asleep right there. But little did they know that Kakashi was very late and had already gotten back when they woke up.

* * *

Back in Konoha...

"Where is everyone!!!" shouted a very mad Hokage for the fifth time that minute.

"Hokage-sama, we have searched everywhere but we have found no sign of them" replied Kotetsu.

"What about you?" she asked turning to Izumo.

"Same."

* * *

Now back at the clearing in the woods...

"Aaaaah! We missed him!" shrieked a very defeated Gai as he did an anime collapse.

"WE DID?" Ino screamed.

"I'm hungry," Chouji complained.

"This is so troublesome." said Shikamaru

"What am I going to say when I get back?" cried Naruto.

"There you are!" called a familiar voice. It was Pakkun, everyone's favourite pug (at least he's my fav pug)! He was followed by Kakashi and Asuma.

"Where were you and what were you doing?" Asuma asked.

"Well it started like this..." Sakura began.

-read chapter 1,2, and the beginning of 3-

"And thats how we got here," Naruto finished.

??????????????????? was all Kakashi and Asuma were thinking. They didn't understand a word.

* * *

Oh well, I know that was short but hey, I ran out of ideas. Just please review my story.

**DRag0ness**


End file.
